The present invention relates to an electrical power storage unit for motor vehicles, having a housing comprising an electrical battery cell pack in a first housing section and an electrical circuit therefor in a second housing section separated from the first housing section and separately openable.
A power storage unit of this kind is known from US 2007/0284167 A1 and is used in motor vehicles with high electrical power requirement, such as electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles or fuel cell vehicles. In order to obtain quick access to the electric circuit for repair purposes without incurring the risk of electric shock by the high-voltage conducting battery cell pack, the first housing section is provided with an undetachable cover and the second housing section is provided with a screw-off cover. Though this design prevents unintentional contact with the battery cell pack, it does, however, not prevent unintentional contact with individual components of the electrical circuit.
The present invention has the object of creating a power storage unit with improved safety for repair and maintenance work.